User blog:Rachim/My seddie fanfiction of i start a fan war
I start a fan war fan fiction inside bushwell lobby Carly: "Oh.. Hey" she blushes as she sees the new guy come into bushwell apartments "Im carly.." she smiles. Adam: "Hey ur Carly! From iCarly right! I love your videos." he smiles and flips his hair. Lewbert: SCREAMS "QUIET DOWN IM MASSAGING MY WART!" Carly: "Yes you know of us you must know of lewbert from messing with lewbert." she blushes and kicks her feet. Adam: "I'm moving in on the 10th floor and my mom is waiting for me. We will video chat sometime" he leaves smiling. In carlys room Promo 1 happens Carly: "You should come to the web awards" she smiles at adam in the tv screen. Freddie walks back in "Hey carly i was wonderin....." Carly yells "GO AWAY IM BUSY!" she says in a sweet tone Freddie leaves. Adam smiles "Ok.. I'll see you there then" Webicon Promos 2,3,4,5 happen Spencer frowns "bye aspartamay we will meet again duity calls at the castle of Lore. Aspartamay leaves. Freddie gets attacked by girls as they leave and sam pulls him away. Carly looks worried at freddie"Are you ok?.." she puts her hand on freddies sholder Freddie looks at sam quickly and replies "Yea.." Sam looks back and frowns. Adam comes up "What is this!" sees carlys arm on freddie and looks angrily. Carly quickly removes her arm "nothing its just the girls were attacking freddie..and" Adam says "So it is true carly and freddie are inlove! i knew it!" he storms away. Guys start to attack carly saking her if they would go out with her. The girls attack freddie and sam sighs. Carly says "wait!" she runs after adam and explains everything. "Let me prove it to you I don't love freddie by taking you on a date." Adam smiles "ok" he grabs her arm and walks her to a cab. Sam leaves "Ima get some ham." she looks back and smirks Freddie says "wait.. wait... SAM!.. Help!" as he gets pulled in by the girls after the date on the roof of bushwells Sam is sitting on a chair with some sunflower seeds spiiting them at a billboard. Freddie opens door and sees sam "hey... I didn't see you after webicon. I really needed ur help with all those girls." he laughs and sits next to her on room in ripped clothing and scratch marks. Freddie smiled "Carly texted me while shes on her date with adam and told me you would be here." Sam frowns "You and carly both got attacked.." she sighed and spit one and it hit the bilboard Freddie sees her and looks at her "It wasn't that fun.." he tried making her happy "I didn't like it."he took one and spit it too. Sam laughed then spit one "well it was a little crazy. I mean i didn't know there was so many seddie fans. I mean how do they come up with that stuff." she laughs and takes the bag from him. Freddie says "Yeah." he smiled at sam and smirked Sam sighs "I just wish i had some cute boys come after me... Did u see them all attack carly and when..." she cuts off the freddie part and grabs a peice of beef jerkey and eats it. Freddie sighs "at least one boy likes u" he smiles at her and almost grabs her hand. Sam dodges his hand "oh who.." she looked up and chewed a peice of beef jerkey. Freddie looks scared "promise me ou wont kill me" he flinches Sam looks at him angrily "Ok...Just one thing" she punches freddie in the gut. Freddie flinches and puts his hands over his stomach "Owww! ok im going to wrtie it down and leave and then when i text you to open it" he takes out a peice of paper and writes "I like samantha pucket" in big letters he folds it and hands it to sam and goes towward the door scared looking and shuts it quickly. he texts sam "Open it" Sam opens it and the crowd goes ohhhhh as u see the paper. Sam sorta makes a smile but also has a straight face. She crumples it up in a ball and throws it over the roof and sighs, below Calry gets hit by paper ball "Ok... OW!" a little late she opens it up "Oh My GOD!" she folds it back up and puts it in her purse. THE END Category:Blog posts